Realize
by XxX NaTsUmE x MIkAN XxX
Summary: Will mikan realize that she loves our kuroneko already?read to find out.rated T for sure
1. worried

Story:Will mikan realize that she like our kuroneko already?just read it ok

Chapter 1-worried

It was a very beautiful morning for mikan but I guess it will stop later on…

At the classroom…

Mikan:ohayo minna-san (smiling)

All:ohayo!Mikan/sakura-san/mi-chan!!

Koko:when natsume-kun is there already I'm sure there will be a volcano which will erupt.

Anna:your right. (whispers)

Nonoko:well mikan is the only person who's dense when it comes to love.

Koko:And also when I read natsume-kuns face I can always see mikans face in his mind.

Anna:really so that means…

He likes mikan!! Nonoko shouted

Anna:nonoko will you shut up!!

Koko:why not have a plan for both of them?

Nonoko:Sure!hey why not have them realize that they are in love with each other?

Anna:that's a great idea nonoko!I'll go ask some help from the others.

Nonoko:yay!now let's do it!!

While doing the plan.Our lovely brunette was looking at her favorite sakura tree where natsume and her share moments with

One another.

Natsume where are you? Mikan thought.

Then there was a cold voice which suddenly spoke.

Natsume:Oi!polkadots!

When mikan heard the word polkadots she snapped back from reality.

Mikan:eh!Natsume!!

Natsume:where's your brain is it on Saturn?O,I almost forgot you have no brain.

Mikan hearing the word "no brain" got super duper mad about it.

Mikan:Natsumeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! (A/N mikan calm down please!)

Koko:I knew it.there will be a eruption.

Natsume:Will you shut up!my ears are bleeding!!

What a miracle mikan really did shut up!

(A/N whew!tnx natsume you've save my ears)

Mikan:hmpp!

Natsume:why fallen for me huh?polkadots

Mikan:Natsu-

Thanks to narumi-sensei before mikan could erupt once again he came in.

Narumi:Ohayo!minna-san

All (except for our kuro neko&ice queen):ohayo narumi-sensei!!

Being narumi he discussed boring lessons which made the whole class fell asleep unitil…..

Narumi:RECESS time!!

Mikan:yippee!finally.

AT the cafeteria…

Mikan:wow! I'm so hungry.Nonoko-chan,Anna-chan matte neh!!

Before mikan could get her food she saw her beloved hotaru doing its invention.

Mikan:Hotaru!!

Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka

Mikan:ouch!hotaru you meanie!!what was that for?

Hotaru:for being noisy baka!

Mikan:Meanie!!

Mikan:let's go have recess!

Hotaru:hn.

Mikan:I'll take that as a yes.

When mikan finally got her food.A person's foot suddenly tripped her which her food landed on the foor.

Mikan:Ouch!My food!Nooooooooooo!!

Natsume:hn.

Mikan:Natusme!!look what you've done my food!!

Natsume didn't answer but instead gave her a smirked

Mikan:say sorry!!

Natsume:No

Mikan:say it!

Natsume:no!

Mikan:yes!

Natusme:no!

Mikan:yes!!

Natsume:Ok I'll say that damn apology but for one condition.

Mikan:what!!

To be continued………..

A/N gomen nasai for the not so long chapter.I would appreciate if you send some reviews and I would be energetic to continue this chapter.Oh and about all the hotaru and other character fans I will let them have some lines in the next chapters.So guys don't worry


	2. the condition

Story:Will mikan realize that she like our kuroneko already

Here it is guys the chapiee two hope you like it…

Disclaimer:I don't own gakuen alice

Flashback

Natsume:okay!I'll say that damn apology but for one condition

Mikan:what?

End of flashback

Natsume:follow my 20 commandments or rules for short be my servant.

Mikan: never!!

Natsume: then I will repeat this things everyday.

Mikan: ok!I agree now the apology thing.

Natsume: hn

Natsume left mikan and gave her a plate of food as a sign of forgiveness

Natsume:here take it.

Mikan:nope,maybe it's poisonous.

Natsume: oh,shut up!It's not poisonous.

Mikan:okay okay!!

Flashback

Nonoko:anna put this potion on mikan and natsume's lunch.

Anna:what's that?

Nonoko:it's a love potion I made yesterday.

Anna:really!let me have it.

Nonoko:here take it!well then ja ne anna!

End of flashback

Mikan:neh natsume where's ruka-pyon?

Natsume:he went in the farm cause a animal needs help.

Mikan: then can I seat with you?hotaru and the rest are kinda busy.

Natsume:hn

Mikan:Arigato natsume –kun (smiling)

Natsume blushed about it.(A/N what natsume blushed!!)

Why is he blushing? Mikan thought.

Mikan:ne,natsume will you believe me if I'm shiro-neko whom helps you in your missions?

Natsume was shocked to hear that she is shiro-neko who helps him in missions

Mikan:nah!I'm just kidding don't take that too serious ok!

Then the bell suddenly rang

Mikan:oh!It's jin-jin's time I gotta go ja ne natsume!!


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is chapter 3 has been updated at last

Here it is chapter 3 has been updated at last

Disclaimer:I don't own GAKUEN ALICE

Chapter 3-commandments

Flashback

Mikan:then I gotta go our next subject is jin-jin

End of Flashback

Natsume:stay here by my side that's my command.

Mikan: eh!but-

Natsume: no buts

Mikan:were late for class baka!

Natsume: So?

Mikan:what so are you insane!our next teacher is jin-jin!!

Natsume:As if I care.

At the classroom….

A teacher with a frog on his shoulders came inside…

Jinno-sensei:ahem!

Students: ohayo!jinno-sensei

Jinno-sensei: you may take your seats

Students: hai!

Jinno-sensei: please say yes if your present.

Starting with the boys..

Yome Kokoriyomi

Kokoriyomi: here!

Tobita Yuu

Yuu: present!

Mochu

Mochu:here

Nogi Ruka

Ruka: present!

Hyuuga Natsume?

No one answers…

Missions jinno-sensei thought

Next girls

Umeniya Anna

Anna:here!!

Ogasawara Nonoko

Nonoko: present!!

Imai Hotaru

Hotaru: here (cold voice)

Mikan Sakura

No one answers

Where is that girl? Jinno-sensei thought

Then suddenly someone kicked the door panting

Mikan:so-r-r-y I'm la-te sen-sei!

Jinno:where have you been huh?miss sakura?

Flashback

Natsume said no to mikan while mikan kept on blabbering about what will jinno-sensei do to her after

Being late everyday.

Natsume:go but make sure that you'll stay in my room tonight.

Mikan: Eh!!no way!!

Natsume: then don't go and wait until dismissal time comes..

Mikan:um,eh,ha-hai but only for one night?

Natsume:Hn.

Mikan: arigato natsume!!Ja ne !!

Mikan left natsume alone with a wide smirked plastered on his face.

End of Flashback

Mikan: I just went to the CR.

Jinno: Detention!!

Mikan:eh ha-hai!!

Jinno:go take your seat!

I'm gonna make sure you'll suffer tonight hyuuga mikan thought

When mikan took her seat at the same time hyuuga came in.

Jinno: Hyuuga!!Detention with Ms. Sakura

Natsume: Hn. _So she got detention to huh?_

**Then suddenly jinno-sensei winked at the students( A/N **what jinno winked!are you sure?)

Anna:yes plan A worked!!

To be continued…

Preview for the next chappie:

Mikan:eh serina-sensei why do we have to sing with our partners?

Serina: any problems Ms. Sakura?

Mikan:betsuni

End of preview

A/N wow!poor mikan many things will happen to her later on first the tonight's sleeping with natsume.

2nd the detention with hyuuga and 3rd the singing thing with natsume too.oh no!! review please!!


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is chapter 3 has been updated at last

Chapter 4- detention

Being jinno-sensei he discuss such a boring lesson and the the class fell asleep

Jinno:goodbye class!your next teacher is serina-sensei.

All(except natsume of course):hai!!

Then Serina there music teacher came

Serina:konnichiwa minna-san!

All: konnichiwa serina-sensei!

Serina:our lesson for today is about music and the activity for that is you will sing a song with your

PARTNER.

Hearing the word "partner" made Mikan shout.

Mikan: eh!partner!!why do we have to sing with our partner?

Serina: anything wrong Ms. Sakura?

Mikan: betsuni.

Serina: you will sing your song tom. With your partner for now you may practice.Class dismiss!!

All: yippee!!

Mikan: at last!!

Natsume thought: hn.did she forgot were in detention today?

Serina: oh!and by the way people who are in detention.Go to the library and fix the things there.

Mikan:eh!!oh yeah right!!DETENTION!!

At the library…

Mikan: wow!!It's so clean fake laugh ( in opposite)

The library has boks scattered all around the room,the tables & chairs are unfixed and the windows are wide opened

Mikan notice that natsume wasn't cleaning,instead he was sitting reading his manga and putting his feet on the table like a master.

Mikan: oi,clean up!!

Natsume:hn.

Mikan: what hn?I'm not a slave so fixed those chairs instead of thinking about your pride!!

Then suddenly mikan remembered about the deal they made and she suddenly said..

Mikan: nah!never mind.I'll go over there! Ja ne

Natsume: do whatever you want!

Mikan:hmmp.

While mikan was fixing tons of books she spotted something glowing.

Mkan: eh a Diary!!how come there's a diary in here.

To be continued…

A/N sorry once again for the short chapter cause my notebooks which are full of written fanfiction were wet and my computer suddenly shut down.Don't worry next time Ill put a very long chappie with a O so-called affair.okay!so don't lose energy.classes will start tom. For me again. oh!and about the diary it will be on chapter 5 and the night with natsume will be in 6 and the rest 7,8 etc.


	5. the diaries of auburn and crimson

disclaimer:I don't own gakuen alice!!

Chapter 5-the diaries of auburn and crimson

flashback

While mikan was fixing tons of books she spotted something glowing.

Mkan: eh a Diary!!how come there's a diary in here.

End of flashback

Mikan immediately told this to natsume with glowing eyes..

Mikan:natsume!!look a diary!!

Natsume: hn.

But when natsume saw it was like his diary his face is still disame nothing change but his heart is beating fast as if

He's being chased by a dog.

Mikan: ah!! No name of the owner.(upset)

Good thing I didn't put my name in front natsume thought and sighed in relief.

Mikan being curious read it aloud to natsume.

Mikan read it.it was said there it is about the girl that the guy likes:

It was said there that the girl he likes is pretty annoying,noisy,idiot,pig,cheerful,happy-go-lucky girl.

But of all those personality the thing he likes most is her smile,being friendly to everyone and the cheerfulness

She always have. That's why I promise to my self I'm gonna prtect this girl no matter what happens. I don't want this person I love seek the darkness I'm in now.that's my promise.

Mikan started crying bec.of what she read.

Mikan: wow!this girl is sure lucky to the guy! But I'm so sad that the girls name is not written in the diary.

Natsume: Oi baka! Go first I'll clean the rest.

Mikan: eh! But-

Natsume: remember the practice?

Mikan: yeah!right then ja ne natsume!!

Natsume seeing that mikan's figure disappears,he immediately ran to the shelves where mikan put the diary right away before she go back to the dorm for practice.

Natsume searching for his diary found nothing instead he found mikan's diary.

Natsume: polka's diary huh?

Natsume read the page one by one but,he discovered something about mikan.

Dear. Diary,

Well you see I've been starting missions since yesterday. And my name is shironeko. I've been hiding

This to a certain someone which is the reason why I'm doing this. Well I don't know why but I'm hurt

When I'm seeing him with many wounds on his arms. That's why I gotta do this.that's all diary.

Natsume: so she really is that stupid for helping me huh?

To be continued..

A/n coming up next the practice of the singing thing is next so just wait and I'll try to make sure that

You'll gonna like it. Please review!!


	6. my very special night and the singing

Here it is chapter 3 has been updated at last

My very special night and the singing time of love

Flashback

Natsume: so she really is that stupid for helping me huh?

End of flashback

It was already 7:00 pm and at that time natsume came back to the dorm.

Mikan: natsume!! Your late!!

Natsume: tch…

Mikan: (pouted) nah!never mind let's start practicing.

Natsume hugged mikan's back and said.

Natsume: I'm sorry polka (said in a cold tone)

Mikan: natsume it's alr-

Mikan's cut off when she realized that natsume is kissing her already. At first mikan tried to escape from

Natsume but she couldn't bec. natsume is stronger than her of course.Mikan had no choice but to respond

On natsume's kisses .Natsume was shock about this but continued kissing mikan passionately.they couldn't

Continue there a little bit "affair" bec. they are super duper drunk on each others kisses. So what happens is that

Both slept on the same bed of natsume while hugging and smiling at one another ( A/N what! Natsume smiling

That's kinda a joke right?)

Not knowing 2 girls were eavesdropping at them cause they opened a small inch were they could see what's happening

And guess who are they.

Anna: you know nonoko there's no need for the love potion cause look even though the effect of the potion is gone still

It happened.

Nonoko: your right anna. Let's leave them alone already ok?

Anna: hai.

At midnight natsume woke up and saw mikan hugging him. He carried mikan to her own room in bridal style

And say goodnight to mikan with a goodnight kiss.

Natsume: goodnight polkadotted panties girl.

Natsume went back to his own room not expecting that this kind of thing would happen to both of them.

Natsume: what a wonderful night (sighed then sleep)

The next morning when mikan woke up she said to herself

Mikan: whew!thought it was real it was just a dream thanks (sighed in relief)

Gosh!!I'm late it's already 6:45 am no!!

Mikan took a bath and ate her breakfast not noticing that she just clipped her hair instead of putting ponytails.

At the classroom……

Mikan: ohayo!! Minna-san!!

All: ohayo sakura-san/mikan-chan/ mi-chan.!!

Mikan spotted nonoko and anna chatting.

Mikan: nonoko!!anna-chan!!ohayo!!

Ohayo!! Mikan-chan both said in unision

But nonoko noticed something on mikan's neck.

Nonoko: eh! Mi-chan are those bite marks on your neck?

Mikan: eh?

Anna: did you do it?

What it? Mikan said innocently

Mikan: ah this I got this from mr.bear yesterday at the northern woods okay!!

Before the two could say anything there teacher came (A/N thanks for saving mikan sensei!)

Serina: ohayo!minna-san!

All: ohayo serina-sensei!!

Serina: are you all ready?

All: hai!!

The students kept practicing there last minute while our lovers M,N,H,R kept arguing instead.

Natsume: I guess there will be an earthquake later when polka sings.

Mikan: will you shut up!!

Hotaru: sing properly or else I'll sell your latest picture the ruka-pyon taking a bath picture.

Ruka; give me that!!

Serina: next Imai hotaru and nogi ruka.

Hotaru and ruka: hai!!

Hotaru and ruka sang no air.

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Chorus:  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Chorus:  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

Chorus x2  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

When the song ended everybody was shocked to know that they are a perfect singer and perfect match for together.

Serina:next hyuuga-kun, and sakura-san!!

This made everybody murmur about natsume singing and mikan singing.

Serina: start now!!

Mikan: were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

The fans of natsume was shock to hear mikan singing perfectly same as natsume and everyone

Shocked to hear that mikan is definitely singing

Natsume:

no one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

all the students and pricipals same as teachers and especially mikan was super shock

to hear that the perverted guy she knows is definitely SINGING!!

both:

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Then a smile was plastered on there face and another miracle happened natsume smiled once again!!

Mikan:

were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

both:

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Natsume and mikan:

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Both:

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

When the song ended people kept clapping and saying it was amazing,phenomenal etc.

Mikan: not-bad-for-a-pervert-like-you (look)

Natsume:not-bad-for-an-idiot-like-you. (look)

To be continued……

A/N well there are a bit changes from like what I said earlier.well never mind I tried my best to make this chapter.

So please review neh!!3 and advance sorry cause I'll be updating the next few chapters next Saturday or tom.

I'm still making school works and I'm the J.A president of our school that's why I'm making myself an excuse

For other school works then rushed and sit at the computer updating.


	7. the truth to be told

Here it is chapter 3 has been updated at last

Chapter 7-the truth to be told

Flashback

When the song ended people kept clapping and saying it was amazing,phenomenal etc.

Mikan: not-bad-for-a-pervert-like-you (look)

Natsume:not-bad-for-an-idiot-like-you. (look)

End of Flashback

When the gang went to a restaurant for a dinner the two were left alone in

The Sakura Tree…

Mikan: neh,natsume earlier you are so good at singing can you sing a song

for me?

Natsume: hn.

Mikan: please (the power of puppy dog eyes)

Natsume: (sighs)

For a deep long sigh natsume sang lips of an angel.

Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late

When the song ended mikan kept giving good compliments like phenomenal,great etc.

Natsume: since I sang what about you?so that it would be fair.

Mikan's jaw dropped when she heard she'll sing once again..

Mikan: what!!

Natsume: 1st stop shouting my ears will bleed 2nd that's for being fair.

Mikan: ok! Okay.

Like what natsume did mikan sighed a very deep long sigh and sang realize

Take time to realize that your warmth is crashing down on in.

Take time to realize that I am on your side.

Didn't I, didn't I tell you?

But I can't spell it out for you.

No, it's never gonna be that simple.

No, I can't spell it out for you.

If you just realize what I just realized,

Then we'd be perfect for each other,

And we'll never find another.

Just realize what I just realized,

We'd never have to wonder,

If we missed out on each other now.

Take time to realize,

Oh, oh, I'm on your side.

Didn't I, didn't I tell you?

Take time to realize this all can pass you by.

Didn't I tell you?

But I can't spell it out for you.

No, it's never gonna be that simple.

No, I can't spell it out for you.

If you just realize what I just realized,

Than we'd be perfect for each other,

And we'll never find another.

Just realize what I just realized,

We'd never have to wonder,

If we missed out on each other oh.

It's not the same.

No, it's never the same,

If you don't feel it too.

If you meet me halfway,

If you would meet me halfway,

It can be the same for you.

If you just realize what I just realized,

Than we'd be perfect for each other,

And we'll never find another.

Just realize what I just realized,

We'd never have to wonder...

Just realize what I just realized,

If you just realize what I just realized... ooh ooh.

Missed out on each other now.

Missed out on each other now.

Realize, realize, realize, realize, oh.

Mikan: how was that?

Natsume: good.

Mikan: neh,natsume did you like a person before?

Natsume: none of your business.

Mikan: well me yes it has been last 3 years ago.

Natsume: really huh( half-intrested half bored.)

Natsume:continue.

Mikan: eh are you sure?

Natsume: hn.

Mikan: ok !I was in the academy all alone that day. sad and bored. but while I was

Passing by I met a boy whose at the same age as me. we've been very great friends

Since then. But while were growing up he is even energetic teasing me. Like pig,ugly,idiot etc. but because of all those things I've been very fond of him.

I tried to confess to him on the next day, but when I check his room he was

Gone already and left without saying goodbye to me. Since then I've started

Hating boys like you. your all jerks. But when I heard his coming back

I immediately fix his room prepared food and got dress up. When I was about

To fetch him, I saw him with another girl and announce that he came back

To invite all to go to the wedding. I was that sad since then.

Natsume: mikan. Gomene

Mikan: why are you saying sorry?

Natsume: because the guy your talking about is is……

To be continued…

A/N omg!! What will natsume say gosh!! I'm excited about it .well I guess it will be the last 5 or 6 chapters then final. Review please neh!!


	8. truth destroys ,avioding him,explanation

Here it is chapter 3 has been updated at last

Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice

Chapter 8-truth destroys,avoiding him,explanation

Flashback

Mikan: ok !I was in the academy all alone that day. sad and bored. but while I was

Passing by I met a boy whose at the same age as me. we've been very great friends

Since then. But while were growing up he is even energetic teasing me. Like pig,ugly,idiot etc. but because of all those things I've been very fond of him.

I tried to confess to him on the next day, but when I check his room he was

Gone already and left without saying goodbye to me. Since then I've started

Hating boys like you. your all jerks. But when I heard his coming back

I immediately fix his room prepared food and got dress up. When I was about

To fetch him, I saw him with another girl and announce that he came back

To invite all to go to the wedding. I was that sad since then.

Natsume: mikan. Gomene

Mikan: why are you saying sorry?

Natsume: because the guy your talking about is is……

End of flashback

Natsume sigh and thought what mikan's reaction will be.

Natsume: is me.

Mikan hearing the word "me" felt like she was struck by a lightning bolt. But she

Just gave a fake smile to natsume then spoke.

Mikan: your joking right?

Natsume: no I'm not.

Mikan couldn't control herself anymore she slapped natsume a very hard one. Then start crying like a baby.

Mikan: you liar!I thought you are the one for me.

Natsume: let me explain please!

Mikan: no need.

Mikan was now running away from natsume and went to her room crying so much.

Mikan: I hate that guy.

Back to natsume

Natsume: gomene

Next morning after the very long crying thing mikan did. she was now awake. But not as

Cheerful as she is.

In the classroom…

Ohayo! Minna-san mikan said.

Ohayo sakura-san/mikan-chan all her classmates said

Then a blue haired girl with a pink haired girl greeted her.

Nonoko & anna: Ohayo sakura-san.

Mikan: ohayo.

This time the two girls noticed that somethings wrong with mikan.

Nonoko & anna: mikan-chan daijobu?

Mikan: hai.I didn't just sleep that's why.

Then a raven haired boy with a boy holding a bunny came.

Mikan: ohayo ruka-chan.

Ruka: ohayo.

When mikan finish greeting ruka she came back to her seat again staring at the window.

Somethings wrong with her ruka thought with a worried face

(I'll skip the class part okay!!)

Recess time comes…

Mikan is still as pale as ever never talking, never smiling and never anything as if she's not the real her.

Mikan: I'm done eating. I'll just go and rest for a while.

Mikan leaving without any word made hotaru have a plan.

Nonoko: somethings wrong right?

Anna: your right

Hotaru: I have a plan but this time we need everyone to help us.

Nonoko and anna squealed and said YAY!! Another plan for them

At the sakura tree….

Mikan is looking now at the top of the tree and closes her eyes, but it was wide open when she saw the face of natsume.

Mikan thought: why does it have to be him?

Natsume: oi.

Mikan heard a voice at the top of the tree and saw a crimson eyed boy facing her.

Mikan was about to run but natsume caught her wrist.

Natsume: let me explain please! then do whatever you want .

Mikan thought: natsume is right I need to let him explain first.

Mikan: start it.

Natsume: okay first about leaving you I was forced to leave because of a certain someone

2nd about what you saw when I came the girl beside me was my sister aoi.okay

Mikan: then why did you tell everyone that your getting married?

Natsume: it was a dare that aoi gave me.

Mikan hearing the word "it was a dare" made her happy but why?

Mikan thought: wait why am I happy that it was just a dare mikan stop thinking things like that!!

Mikan: talk to you tom. Bye!!

Mikan left natsume dumbfounded.

To be continued….

A/N another plan!!what!!at least natsume explained the truth. Review please neh!!


	9. Realize

Realize

Summary: will mikan realize that she like our kuro neko already? final chappie!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Never waste the opportunity to say

"I LOVE YOU"

To someone you really love cause

It's not everyday you meet a person who

Has the magic to let you

Fall in love

Chapter 10: a all in one chapter(hope you like it)

Flashback:

Natsume: okay first about leaving you I was forced to leave because of a certain someone

2nd about what you saw when I came the girl beside me was my sister

Mikan: then why did you tell everyone that your getting married?

Natsume: it was a dare that aoi gave me.

Mikan hearing the word "it was a dare" made her happy but why?

Mikan thought: wait why am I happy that it was just a dare mikan stop thinking things like that!!

Mikan: talk to you tom. Bye!!

Mikan left natsume dumbfounded.

End of flashback

When mikan left natsume she just went to her triple star room thinking about what natsume really is he is the one that mikan was searching for since there childhood.

Natsume, I really miss you. Mikan thought

Next morning….

Mikan woke up very early in the morning to tell something important to natsume. while walking she kept singing different songs but the last song she sang struck her heart.

(Baby you're my destiny)

ooohhh...

what if i never knew  
what if i never found you  
i never had  
this feeling in my heart

how did this come to be  
i dont know how you found me  
but from the moment i saw you  
deep inside my heart i knew

chorus:  
baby your my destiny  
you and i were meant to be  
with all my heart and soul  
ill give my love to have and hold  
and as far as i can see  
you were always meant to be  
my destiny

oooohhhhh  
i wanted someone like you  
someone that i could hold on to  
and give my love until the end  
of time

oohhh  
but forever was just a word (just a word)  
something id only heard about  
but now youre always there for me  
when you say forever i believe

chorus:  
baby your my destiny  
you and i were meant to be  
with all my heart and soul  
ill give my love to have and hold  
and as far as i can see  
you were always meant to be  
my destiny

oooooohhhh

maybe all we need  
is just a little faith  
cuz baby i believe  
that love will find a way

heyyyyyyyy

ohhh

baby your my destiny  
you and i were meant to be  
with all my heart and soul  
ill give my love to have and hold  
and as far as i can see  
from now until eternity  
you were always meant to be

my destinyyyy

youre my destiny

yeahh yeahh oohhh

when mikan ended the song she suddenly bump someone…..

ouch, ah gomene- mikan was cut off when the person that she bump was actually……

eh, natsume!!!!!!! Mikan shouted making the person in front of her have ears that bleed.

will you shut up polkadots!!!!!!!! Natsume also shout at mikan but still emotionless.

Why yo-you dare to peak at my undie pervert!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mikan shouted while blushing madly but suddenly her face got red then said something serious.

Natsume, ano ne please meet me later at the sakura tree need to tell you something. Mikan said seriously while running away leaving natsume again confused.

What wrong with her? Natsume thought

In there classroom 6:50 am everyone was noisy except minahoru (mikan,natsume,ruka,hotaru) who are doing something else like doing inventions(hotaru),playing with it's rabbit(ruka),putting a manga over it's face while sitting highly(natsume) and staring at a sakura tree on it's window(mikan).

Everyone are busy especially the fan girls who did nothing but drool over natsume and ruka.

This was all stop when narumi came………..

When the teacher step in the classroom he notice that are couples(mXn,hXr) are very gloomy that's why he made something that will wake are couples up…

I have a announcement…… narumi paused. Well as you see today is December 31 and tomorrow will be January 1 neh mikan-chan?

Mikan stop her gazing and just nod at narumi.

And what is the occasion tomorrow? Narumi asked

Well it's new year and it's it's my…. Mikan was cut off when narumi continued her sentence .

It's your birthday, so why not celebrate or have a party tomorrow. Narumi asked.

Well I was- again mikan was cut off when narumi continued..

Okay then will arranged you party tomorrow at the legendary tree a.k.a sakura tree. Neh mi-chan. Narumi said

Okay. Mikan said…..

Let's skip……………….

It was already 11:40 pm and everyone is sleeping already except for mikan and natsume they were both at the sakura tree talking..

Ano, natsume about the important thing that I'll tell you… you see uhm I think… mikan couldn't continue…

Spit it polka- natsume said emotionless.

You see I finally REALIZE that I think I really love you natsume since childhood I was so stupid not knowing that I really love –mikan was cut off when natsume suddenly hug her.

Baka, I love you too. Your really that stupid aren't you? Natsume said while smirking.

Why you… then I'll just leave you alone… mikan said ready to go down but natsume pulled her and pressed his lips against hers this was a long passionate kiss of the two couples then when they broke the kiss it was exactly 12:00 midnight.

Happy birthday polka dots…. Natsume said emotionless but suddenly smiled which made mikan happier.

Natsume you smiled haha!!!! At last for the 2nd time you smiled again. mikan said

The two went down the sakura tree both smiling happily and holding each others hands tightly as if there's no tomorrow for them.

the end

* * *

a/n : so like it or hate it I've been thinking on how to end this but there it popped on my mind. There will be a special chapter so please come and peek at it. Review please…


End file.
